Silver Bloome
Silver Bloome (シルバーブルーメ - Shirubā Burūme) is the first saucer monster and the murder of M.A.C Station that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Leo. He appeared in episode 40. Ultraman Leo Powers/Weapons *Tentacles: Silver Bloome is armed with barbed tentacles that can use to ensnare and trap enemies. *Size Change: Silver Bloome is capable of changing its size at will. *Swallow: Much like a regular jellyfish, Silver Bloome can pull objects into the chamber inside its body. Even if they are bigger than Silver Bloome himself. *Acid: Silver Bloome can release extremely toxic and flammable liqiud from the bottom of its body. History The vile Commander Black had set his evil eyes on Earth, as so many aliens had before him, including a large number in Ultraman Leo’s time alone. Unlike most aliens, Commander Black did not just command one kaiju, he commanded a total of eleven monsters housed on his homeworld, known as the Flying Saucer Beasts. Upon arriving on Earth, Black was quick to see the threat MAC would present to him, so he called his first pet, Silver Bloom to Earth to dispose of them and true to their title, the first Flying Saucer Beast took on the form of a flying saucer to come to Earth. MAC soon detected the strange behemoth on radar while in the midst of a party but before any attack could be launched or defense mounted, the titan ambushed their space station with relentless fury, tearing into it with his tentacles and spewing acid into its hull, intending to consume it whole. However, most of MAC managed to get into a fighter and try to escape but Silver Bloom wouldn’t have it, grabbing onto the fighter and consuming them whole. Realizing with MAC gone and that he had taught Ultraman Leo everything he could meant he could do no further to help the Earth, Dan vanished into thin air, he imploring Gen to remain on Earth and defend it in MAC‘s stead. Gen complied and transformed into Leo to survive as the space station was destroyed, latching onto Silver Bloom’s body and trying to fight but was too late to rescue his friends from the destructive beast as it escaped him in order to continue to Earth, where it transformed into its true form. For the first and only time in history, an Ultra’s support group had been utterly been destroyed. After not only consuming the bulk of MAC’s force but then laying waste to the city, Silver Bloom was engulfed in a cloud of yellow gas and shrunk down to its smaller form. His rampage left hundreds dead, including several dear friends of Gen. Never before had an Ultra lost so much, let alone to one monster. Silver Bloom transformed into its rock form to hide out until his master called him into action once again and was picked up by a young boy on his way to school, placed in his locker. Deciding to keep prey nearby, the monster followed the boy to his class and was found again. The class looked down at the strange rock, arguing over what it was, the teacher dismissed it as just a normal stone, placing it on his desk, totally unaware of the evil it contained. Later that night, the alien floated into the air, preparing to escape but was interrupted by the teacher returning to examine it, still wondering what it was. He struck it with a hammer, but Silver Bloom was unharmed, he tried heat, disturbing the monster. Spreading its toxic gas, Silver bloom disabled the man then consumed him alive. Finally, Black decided it was time and summoned the monster back to destroy the city. After the destruction of MAC, Silver Bloom descended on the city, engulfing and destroying a building with its massive strength as Commander Black watched laughing as the jellyfish-like space monster laid waste to the city. Content with this show of his awesome might, Black commanded Silver Bloom to revert to its smaller form to hide till the time was right. That time came and Silver Bloom returned to its massive size to began attacking a nearby school, seeking more prey. Gen arrived to help the students escape as the first of the Flying Saucer Beasts continued to attack, sending acid all over the school. After leaving the school in flames, the kaiju moved on to attack the city itself. Having enough, Gen transformed into Leo, ready to take the creature down and stop its onslaught. He held the monster so the children could be rescued, still, the massive beast was a handful and wrapped him in its tendrils, intending to consume him. However, this would be its undoing as Leo broke free of its tendrils and drove his hands into its mouth and began pulling out whatever his hands latched onto, literally gutting it alive. Disemboweled, Silver Bloom was left vulnerable to a blast of Leo’s Leo Flash, blowing it to bits and avenging his friends it had killed. Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Silver Bloome appears in FE3 but is non-playabe character Gallery download (1).jpg|Silver Bloome Toy Ver.2 download (2).jpg|Silver Bloome Toy Ver.5 download.jpg Silver Bloome Toy with Box.jpg|Silver Bloome Toy in Box img_285269_47469669_0.jpg|Stuffed Silver Bloome Ultr Slvr Blm.JPG|Silver Bloome's saucer form 100077.jpg|"Ultraman Leo" Silver Bloome Ver. 2 Trivia *Silver Bloome is the first saucer creture. *Silver Bloome is the first and only monster in any Ultra Series to kill an Ultra Support Group when he destroyed MAC by digesting them in their ship. *Silver Bloome's name was created by combining the english word "Silver," and the German word for Flower, "Bloome", so its name means Silver Flower *Silver Bloome appears in the Manga, ''The Ultraman Mebius ''where it was sent by Alien Katan to battle Ultraman Mebius. *Silver Bloome also appears in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 and DAIKAIJUU BATTLE RR game,but it can only appears as a boss in the Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 game. Category:Saucer Kaiju Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Templates Category:Ultra Kaiju